Cream's Old Friend
by The Daily Dude
Summary: When Sonic and the gang are on vacation everybody is having fun, well except for a certain little rabbit, but when Eggman attacks with a new I mean old invention maybe everything could change from bad to good or it could be bad to worse Oneshot


_**Hello again and well since I am on mind block for inventions on Shadow and the Weapons of Mass Destruction (Have story idea and everything it is just the machines I am having trouble making) so I decided to do this one-shot hope you like it.**_

_**This story is going to partly from Sonic X, if you have not watched it yet I advise you to watch the Japanese version it is so much better than the horrible 4kids, English version.**_

_**Cream's Old Friend**_

Sonic and the gang were all hanging out on the beach. Sonic was running around with a smile on his face and with Amy right behind him. Tails was swimming with Cheese and Charmy, Knuckles was lying in front of the Master Emerald catching some rays, Rouge was flying around seeing when she could steel the Master Emerald, Shadow was sulking against a tree, Vanilla was just sitting on a chair watching making sure everybody was having fun and with the help of Vector preparing for the picnic, Espio was just leaning against a tree away from everybody else trying to stay focused on training. Basically everyone was having fun.

Well everybody except for Cream the Rabbit was having fun. Cream was curled up trying not to get noticed and just not trying to look at the ocean. Even though the person she was thinking of was back in Station Square she felt so sad when near the ocean. She was thinking of Emerl, she missed him. Just then Vanilla came up to Cream and said "What is wrong dear?" Cream had a tear in her eye and looked out to the ocean; Vanilla said "You still miss him." Cream nodded, Vanilla had caught on by now from the visits they had done before, Cream truly did miss Emerl.

Meanwhile, in the Egg Carrier (How many does he have of these things) Eggman was on the opposite side of the island building his new invention, or should we say old invention. He was busy putting some last minute adjustments to a robot that had once been a good friend. Eggman said "Hahahaha, now my new Egg-Emerl is finally finished since this machine had almost defeated Sonic and now with that I have re built this robot with my own modifications I will be able to finally defeat Sonic. Emerl exited the ship and headed down towards the group.

Sonic and co. were having a picnic well except for Shadow. Cream still sad was trying for nobody to notice but it was really hard for somebody not to notice, Tails and Charmy even came over to try and help to cheer her up. Then out of nowhere Emerl came, everybody was shocked, Cream was so happy she started to run up to him but Emerl punched her out of the way and then walked towards Sonic. Charmy, Vanilla, and Tails ran up to her while Sonic started to spin dash at him. Cream was shocked she was happy and scared at the same time. Emerl easily copied the attack and charged Sonic while he was doing a spin dash and Sonic rammed back. Shadow popped out and said "Worthless heaps of metal." Shadow attacked Emerl with his Chaos Spear but Emerl just copied and attacked right back. Everybody soon was attacking Emerl except for Cream, Vanilla, and Cheese. Eggman appeared with everybody else losing against Emerl. Eggman said "Ho ho ho ho, I have finally made an invention that will be able to defeat Sonic and everybody else; I will finally have Robotnik land. Cream was still standing motionless until Emerl face her. A single tear fell from his eye and then he continued to attack Cream's friends.

Emerl still fighting soon pushed Sonic right to the sea. Amy jumped out and caught him (now that is mixed up) Sonic said "Thanks Amy," "Amy giggled they both landed back on ground. Then a missile blasted from Emerl's new parts Eggman had added and landed close to Amy, Amy flew up and Sonic caught her (now we are back in business) now Sonic ran and sat her down somewhere safe and ran back to face Emerl.

Meanwhile, Cream still staring at Emerl fighting was as blank as a piece of paper. She walked up to Emerl and said "Emerl what has happened to you, why are you working for Eggman?" Emerl just stared. He walked up to her and a shock went through his head. Eggman said "What is happening, Egg-Emerl I command you to destroy Sonic." Sonic ran up to see what was happening. Emerl shot up a missile at Eggman. Eggman said "Ah, I guess it is time for my genius escape." Eggman flew away.

Emerl still having shocks through his body was having a hard time keeping control. Then shoots came from all directions from Emerl. Knuckles tried to punch Emerl but it didn't work and he was defeated. Emerl saw some flowers then and he started to see old images. And finally he saw Cream with Cheese next to her flying towards him. Images were flying through his metal head and then he saw everything that had happened to him, another shock came to him and his red eyes changed to blue. Cream was about to hit him when Emerl opened his eyes and gave her a huge hug. Everybody was in shock, they didn't know if he was doing this in good or evil, but somehow Cream knew and a tear came to her eye, not a tear in sadness but a tear of joy because now Cream's old friend had returned.

There vacation went off into a great vacation, Cream was happy the whole time.

_**Well there you have it, and please review and check out my other stories. Oh and I am not a Emerl X Cream love fan they are friends not a couple. FRIENDS!**_


End file.
